Forever
by sweetchic-lovessmallville
Summary: First Twilight fic ever. Based on Breaking Dawn. Birth of Edward and Bella's child with changes. Mildly graphic rated R please R & R


Forever Rated Adult for mature themes mildly graphic.

Summary: A different take on the birth of Edward and Bella's birth. I have never written a fan fiction for Twilight, I am not a huge Twilight fan but I couldn't ignore this idea once it started. Sad but still satisfying, I hope you enjoy. If you like, I will write a sequel. Bella's perspective.

*~*~*~*Forever*~*~*~*~*

The pain never so real in my life stabbed into my bottom half like needles and fire. I fought against the pain for as long as I could. But the fire was charring inside to my absolute core.

But I had wanted this- hadn't I? I desperately wanted to be changed if I died at the birth of our first child. He had to- he promised. I wished I could feel his cold fangs against my skin rather than the hot fire. But as I felt myself change and morph to accompany the birth, I knew it was too late to turn back.

"Bella, darling?" Edward said, concern in his beautiful voice. My eardrums felt like they were shattering when I heard an awful, awful sound of snapping.

This wasn't how I planned it. This wasn't what I _really _wanted. It was too late and it was already time. I gripped the side of the bed with all my might, imagining my fingers snapping at the motion…instead I felt a horrible drop in my stomach.

"Edward?"

"Bella." He was there again beside the operating table in Carlisle's study. "You're alright. Just keep breathing."

"No…" I said my voice breaking. "I changed my mind…please...Ed—ahh!"

"Breathe Bella, you're almost there." Carlisle encouraged from between my open legs.

I felt a sickening snap in my lower back but I was going to focus on my Edward Jacob, my Renesemee, my baby- it was nearly over. Edward had never looked as amazing as he did right now- he would probably say the same about me, but he was just mesmerising.

Still dressed in a dark blue button shirt, his dark brown hair falling rebelliously into his gold eyes as he held my pale hand tightly.

"I love you, my angel." He said ever so softly. "I love you _so _much.

"Edward!" I screamed as my body seized in pain. Just as I felt another stab in my back, I could have sworn Carlisle panicked. His own gold eyes searched mine and then he said with what seemed like baited breath- despite the fact he didn't need to breathe- to keep my eyes open.

A rush of sound coursed my ears so loudly that I _did _actually feel them snap. I'm not sure how, but I knew there was crimson blood flowing freely, burying me in it's river. The blood dripped down my neck and smelt of pennies and rust. Carlisle looked up into what I thought may be Edward's eyes and nods sadly- I may not read minds, but I somehow knew this was it- I was going to actually die in Edward's arms. I was wrong to try to see this pregnancy through- but I couldn't give up without one last fight.

As the hot pain flashed I concentrated on Edward's normally shiny eyes that seemed dim and vowed at that moment to make them shine again- even without me.

"Bella. Push." Carlisle said firmly but he was almost growing older by the words as I began to slip away. His words were going to fall on deaf ears in a few moments, but I preserved.

I grunted a low groan and pushed until I finally, _finally _snapped in too. I know I did because the blood spattered Carlisle and a new look of horror etched on his features. He began grabbing medical instruments of every shape and sort as I saw the tiniest glimpse of my baby- not my Edward Jacob, my Renesseme. I managed to see her tiny little body including her gender before my eyes closed heavily. They opened _one _last time as Edward said something so softly before I felt his fangs on my neck despite the fact I was dying.

"No amount of time with you would be enough…" He began softly as one tear fell from his perfect gold eyes. "But we'll start with forever."

My eyes closed just as I felt his fangs graze my neck and then clamp down. As my whole world crashed and faded to black I thought my last human thought.

_No amount of time in this life is enough. I hope with you I will finally have a forever to awake to._

_***Fin***_


End file.
